


Treatment Course

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Coming of Age, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: Tadashi programmed Baymax to heal the sick and injured... Although now it seems his new function is to help keep young Hiro Hamada out of harms way even if it means having to wrangle an energetic teenager and all the craziness that comes with him. Hiro's still growing... And Baymax is learning about the young boy more and more everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Croak

"Hiro."

Hiro ignored Baymax's quiet call as he crawled along the floor as twisted as he could make his body without breaking anything.

_Mehehehe, they won't see it coming…._

He had waited all night, faking going to bed while his friends were over, including dragging Baymax away from the classic movie on the screen.

"I fail to see how this is a good idea."

"I fail to see how you fail to see that this is gonna scare the utter crap out of them." He whispered back before motioning for Baymax to be silent. With living with the teenager this long, if Baymax could have, he would have sighed.

Instead, he dutifully fell silent, waiting for the inevitable jump in vital signs.

The rest of the team and Cass were tense. The scene on the screen was an eerie one. A young woman kept hearing strange noises and her TV had froze. She looked in her hand to see a tiny teddy bear, one she had taken from the cursed house in her hand. She cried out, throwing it away and started sobbing.

"It's in there…" Wasabi whispered in horror.

"She's dead." Fred whispered in a deadpan tone.

Gogo and Honey Lemon huddled closer together, unable to look away. Cass held up Mochi as a furry shield.

They heard the death rattle as the evil spirit of Kayako Saeki appeared on top of the girl before they both disappeared, leaving the futon empty.

"Oh my gosh…" Honey Lemon shuddered. "Why did we agree to watch this!?"

"Because it's horrifying?" Gogo said, looking at the screen.

"Alright, how about we break for some snacks? Anyone up for it?"

"All in favor say aye!"

"Aye!"

Cass paused the film, going to whip up something in the kitchen. It was quiet…

Until they heard a croaking noise that sounded like someone was struggling for air and trying to cry out.

The lights dimmed before Hiro got into position as he "spider walked" slowly into the room, making his eyes wide as he stared at his friends, mouth wide open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They fled as he chased right after them, fast for a boy moving as if every bone in his body was broken.

Cass sighed hearing it as she looked out to see her youngest chasing his much older friends right down the stairs.  _And I thought when he pulled it on Tadashi he went all out. He didn't just go for croaking in their ears all night. He went all out this time…_

…  _I'm both ashamed and proud of him…._

Baymax waddled into view, blinking as he watched Hiro scuttle down the stairs. "... That is dangerous."

"Yeah, he knows."

"Their vitals are elevated."

"They'll stay that way until-"

As if on cue Hiro was heard cracking up.

"BAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU!"

Hiro grinned before getting up and wiping off some of the makeup on his face. His friends all gave him annoyed/unimpressed looks… Aside from Fred, who looked rather impressed at the trick.

"How…?"

"One day I'll tell you that story… For now-"

They all fell silent, hearing a similar noise coming from upstairs. "Ahahaha real funny Aunt Cass. Playing back the first scene doesn't help!"

There was no response.

They gulped.

"Who wants to uh… Go first?"

"Your house."

Hiro sighed as he lead the way, trudging up the stairs and paused before going back to the spider walk.

It was still creepy even without part of the makeup on his face.

He was quiet, motioning for his friends to stay down. Cass and Baymax were waiting on the other side of the room. They didn't seem to see him… Yet. Hiro kept quiet as he scuttled over to his aunt.

"Oba-san." He grabbed her ankle as she shrieked.

"HIRO!"

"Hahahaha!"

"I believe… Hiro has just…" Baymax paused, searching for the term he heard the boy use before. "Trolled you."

Hiro smirked as he stood up, giving a bow. "Hiro Hamada, professional prankster, thank you."

Cass rolled her eyes and tousled her nephew's hair. "Go wash up."

Everyone went back to the movie as Hiro went back upstairs to get cleaned up.

_You thought this was bad…_

_Just wait until April First._


	2. Tired

 

 

Tired

It had always been a struggle for Cass and Tadashi to get Hiro to sleep. At a very young age Hiro had figured out that all of the "best" things seemed to happen when the lights went out.

It started at three when he discovered the joys of late night snacking.

Cass was down a batch of cookies and had a nephew who had, at three, his first "hangover" from all the sugar he had consumed.

At eight, Hiro discovered late night cable. Specifically, late night anime shows. There was more than enough times after that that Tadashi had to pry a terrified Hiro off the couch because he had seen one that scared him.

After that… as Hiro got older he found new things to amuse himself at night. For awhile, he only did his reading late into the night, going through multiple books in a few hours before passing out from exhaustion.

Then, tinkering, Tadashi would yell at him to go to bed if he heard a spark or hear his brother yelp when the latest project eventually zapped him.

Although they did try. They did. There was threats of taking away privileges, unplugging electronics an hour before bedtime, but despite all that, Hiro was a dedicated night owl.

Now, at fourteen, starting to approach his fifteenth birthday, Hiro had a new enemy to face at night.

A robot known as Baymax, who would stop at nothing to ensure Hiro's health.

"Hiro, it is 9:30 PM. You need to be up at 6:30 AM for school. It is time to sleep."

"No thanks Buddy. Way too early." Hiro said as he shoved a fistfull of gummy bears in his mouth, going back to his computer screen.

"Hiro, you need your rest. You are a growing boy. You need your energy to thrive."

"I got plenty from my good friends, sugar and caffeine. I'm almost done anyway." Moments later however, he yawned, rubbing at an eye.

Baymax, if he could have, would have smirked. "I believe your body has decided you are "done" Hiro." He said, picking the teenager up. Hiro grumbled a bit. If it had been Tadashi, Hiro would be going down swinging. But with Baymax, he couldn't help but curl up a bit as the healthbot rocked him gently.

Hiro closed his eyes. He could've swore he heard humming.

"Baymax… is… that you?"

"You have showed positive response when hummed to. Do you not approve?"

"It's fine…" Hiro yawned, huddling more into the squishy bot's vinyl. Baymax resumed doing so, stroking the boy's hair.

Hiro relaxed, nuzzling a little, silently cursing the robot for knowing the trick that Tadashi had used on him many a time growing up to get him to drift off.

 _Curses… My…_ Hiro didn't finish the thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hiro."

oooooo

"Hiro, it is time to sleep. It is 12:00 AM."

"It's a weekend, I'm allowed." Hiro pointed out as he ran past Baymax, rifling through his bookshelf until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" He darted back to his bed, flopping onto his stomach, cracking the hard cover open. Baymax waddled over, his programmed curiosity getting the better of him.

Hiro ignored several reminders of the time until he was well halfway into his book, rolling away when Baymax tried the hair trick.

 _He's not getting me when I need to know how this ends._ "Just ten more minutes…"

"Hiro, you are being immature."

The boy could've swore he heard disappointment in Baymax's voice.

"Baymax, I've been waiting for this book to come out for a whole year." Hiro said, looking over to him. "I promise as soon as this book is over I'll go to bed."

He thought for a second that Baymax had rolled his optics at him.

…  _I need to stop rolling my eyes so much. Now he's doing it._

Half an hour later, Baymax was tucking the boy into bed, at least managing to convince Hiro to read while he was laying down. "Do you wish to switch to audio format?"

"I don't know if an audiobook is out for this one yet."

"I can download one. Would that help?"

Hiro blinked. "... Like you telling me a bedtime story?"

Baymax nodded. 'Yes."

"Alright… The book is UnDivided, by Neal Shusterman."

Five minutes later, Hiro was laying quietly listening as Baymax played the eerie book.

Baymax decided, as he was also forced to listen as a result, that next time he would just take a page out of Cass' book and swipe the book out of Hiro's hands.

oooooo

Eventually, Hiro and Baymax fell into a random routine. Hiro would be difficult regarding going to sleep period, Baymax would find a way to get the teen to sleep.

His stubborn streak started to fade, but Hiro wouldn't be Hiro without putting up some sort of protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask blog: https://legionofhiros.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Ask blog: https://legionofhiros.tumblr.com/


End file.
